You and Me Equals a Couple
by Ayingott
Summary: Strange meetings lead to strange relationships. But then again, Ryoma kind of enjoyed the 'out of the ordinary' meetings. Smirk pair. Dedicated to my Husbando. INFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ayingott is merely a weak human, she owns nothing. Dedicated to UekiKosuke because of reasons.**

**Warning: Crappy grammar, mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>You + Me = Couple<strong>

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be a normal day for Ryoma. A typical day of an average high-school student.<p>

All that Ryoma had wanted to do was go to the local 24-7 convenience store, grab something for him to eat and at the evening, when it gets cooler outside, drop by the local street courts (and kick some ass). That's all that Ryoma had wanted to do on this hot Sunday.

So then, how had the situation turned out like this?

"What the fuck are you staring at?" Akutsu wasn't in a very good mood (then again, he never was). He had sweat trickling down his face, the usual hairstyle now out of shape and the silver locks falling in front of his face. "Did you hear me, brat?"

"I did." Ryoma stuffed his hands in the pockets of his knee-length shorts, the cap was shadowing his eyes, "But, you're blocking my way. That's my apartment."

Akutsu glared at Seigaku's first year prodigy and then at the name plate by the door he was leaning against; the name 'Echizen' was written on it with a messy handwriting (Ryoma realized that his handwriting sucked, thank you very much). Ryoma had gotten the permission to live alone from his parents after he entered high-school; they thought that it might be a good experience for him, to see how it is to live alone. Of course, they were the ones that covered his monthly bills, but Ryoma had taken up a part-time job so that he could earn his own allowance.

Akutsu 'che-ed' and got up from his sitting position. He took two steps away from the door and then focused his eyes on the fifteen-year-old. "Heh, so you're one of my neighbors now. Interesting." With that he slowly walked to the staircase and got up to the third floor.

Ryoma watched him leave with an empty expression on his face. _Why was he here anyway? Coincidence, I think not. _The teen narrowed his eyes a little, but soon let it go.

He got out his key and unlocked the door, stepping inside the cool apartment (Air-conditioning – best thing ever since Ponta). It was only a week he's been here, so until this day he thought that it might not be too interesting of a life here. But now, after finding out that the crazy delinquent lives here too, it might not be so bad. In the least, there might be some unexpected situations that would serve as entertainment for him.

Ryoma smirked to himself while putting the instant ramen in one of the cupboards in the small kitchen area, "Mada, mada, huh?"

* * *

><p>Ryoma sighed as he walked the road down to his apartment place. Meeting with his sempais again was both fun and tiring at the same time. Sure, he had still met up with them even after they graduated, but due to the busy schedules they all had the time was very limited and they couldn't meet up as much as they used to.<p>

"They are still the same." Ryoma mumbled to himself and took of the blazer jacket, slinging it over his shoulder. It was yet another hot day today; he was considering not going to the ceremony, but then Kikumaru had called him (At 6 am).

It was hard to say 'no' to someone who was so hyper about meeting you again.

Ryoma stopped a few meters away from his apartment complex and tilted his head on the right a little. He was sure that what he was seeing wasn't an illusion created by the heat, so then… Why were a couple of lame looking delinquents hung on the fence that was built around the house that he lived in?

_Ahh…. But… _Ryoma looked around and then walked a bit closer to the knocked out guys, _Since Akutsu lives here too, they probably are his doing. _He took a stick that was lying on the ground, next to his feet, and poked one of them.

"The hell are you doing?" this time Akutsu didn't sound pissed off, rather, he was a little amused (Or so Ryoma liked to think). But knowing Akutsu that was a bad thing, mostly.

"Checking to make sure that they are still alive. I guess." Ryoma stopped what he was doing and turned his head, so that he could see Akutsu. "Didn't the landlord forbid things like this?" he asked merely out of curiosity, really.

Akutsu gave him a strange look. He didn't say anything, just stood there, with hands in the pockets of his ripped jeans and stared. "Like I give a shit." He finally said and then turned to leave. "My mom said she wants to meet you." He then added, already heading for the gates.

"What?" Ryoma blinked a couple of times and then ran to catch up with the elder boy. "Your mom? Why?" This was a strange turn of events, even for him.

Akutsu 'tch-ed', "She heard about you from the old fart and now can't shut up about meeting you. Like I care." He took out a cigarette from one of the pockets of his pants, together with a lighter and lighted it. "She's annoying me to bring you up, thinks we're _friends_." (The word 'friends' was said with such disgust, that it was almost funny.)

Ryoma wasn't about to say that he didn't sound annoyed or anything, but this sure was a very strange turn of events. Even stranger than the time when he had actually _liked_ Inui's newest creation, or that time when he thought he was a volleyball prodigy.

"Hmmm…" he hummed to himself and stopped when they reached the second floor, he watched as Akutsu ascended to the third floor before yelling back at him. "Tell your mom that I will think about it. Meeting her, I mean. And that we're no friends. That would be strange."

Maybe it won't be so bad? He had heard from Kawamura-sempai that Akutsu's mom was supposed to be a very good cook. And that meant that he could try and mooch off some food, if he got to know the woman a bit better. But being friends with Akutsu… that would just be awkward. Well, not as awkward as that time he almost kissed Momo-sempai…

Ryoma shuddered – some memories were better left unremembered.

Akutsu raised one eyebrow and 'tch-ed' again, biting the end of the cigarette that was in his mouth. "Like hell I will, brat." With that the silver-haired youth walked away, leaving Ryoma alone by the staircase.

The tennis prodigy stood there for a little while, wondering of whether that was a yes or a no, but, after deciding that it didn't really matter, shrugged and started to head to his own apartment. It had been a long day for him, although it had been no longer than a few hours from the moment he had left his place in the morning.

Then again, being with a hyper Kikumaru made minutes feel like hours.

_I can't really tell them about Akutsu living almost next to me. _Ryoma mused to himself while taking off his shoes and throwing his bag and jacket on the sofa. _As well as the fact that I am now living alone. Oishi-sempai will go high-wire. _

He then took a cool ponta can out of his small refrigerator and flopped on the sofa, putting his feet on the table in front of it. He enjoyed the cool liquid running down his throat, some of the drops sliding down his skin as he greedily took large mouthfuls of his favorite carbonized beverage.

The teen let out a satisfying sigh after he was done drinking and looked out the window, "Strange week." He muttered to himself, before bringing the can to his lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think I want to kill myself with all the new ongoing stuff. Not to mention, I have some on hold. Juts kill me, kill me now. And what the hell. I kept writing 'can' as 'cat' and 'car' all the time. Just, what the hell?**

**On a side note – Uki-hubby, YOU BETTER BE PEEING YOUR PANTS FROM THE HAPPY NOW! LOOK WHAT I MADE FOR YOU, JUST LIKE YOU ASKED! LOOK AT IT! D: **

***cough cough* Sorry about that. But yeah, this was Ueki's request from me. So, I hope she accepts it as good enough. If not..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ayingott is merely a weak human, she owns nothing. Dedicated to UekiKosuke because of reasons.**

**Warning: Crappy grammar, mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>You + Me = Couple<strong>

* * *

><p>Twack.<p>

He hit the ball back effortlessly, narrowing his eyes at the half-assed way Momo played. Juts for the heck of it Ryoma tch-ed and sent a cool drive back to the second year; the said second year could only simply stare at the dark line across his side of the court that the yellow ball left behind.

"What did you do that for, Echizen?" he asked. He held no offence, only surprise.

Ryoma sighed and placed his racket on his shoulder and looked up at the vast blue sky, his hat no longer sitting on top of his head today. "Saa…" he reluctantly realized that Momo getting a girlfriend might have been a bad thing after all.

The second-year scratched his head a little and ginned sheepishly, "Sorry, sorry. Let's end this, ok?" he laughed a bit and went over to the bench and flopped down on it.

Ryoma is left on the court all by himself. He narrows his eyes a bit and thinks to himself, slightly amused, that Akutsu would ever end a match like this. He might be an ass and a third degree bully, but still, he would never let emotions win him over in the middle of a game. Or maybe he would?

_Why the hell am I even thinking about Akutsu?_ Ryoma scowls and wanders to his own things, glaring lightly at the ground just for _having_ thoughts like that in the first place.

The practice is only half-done; there is still time until they have to go home, but Ryoma doesn't feel like playing; not when his opponent is as useless as he is right now. Not that it's Momo's fault, Ryoma knows that, but he wants something more than an easy victory.

"Momo, Echizen, why are you both lazing around?" Oishi comes by, his hands on his hips and the _captain voice_ in full use. "Is one of you feeling sick or…?" but then the real Oishi-sempai comes out and Ryoma smirks a little – he never did get used to tennis without Tezuka.

"Momo-sempai is sulking because his girlfriend refused a date." He glanced in the direction of his best-friend, or maybe he wasn't anymore, and snickers at the red that has painted itself over Momo's face, "I can't play him like that."

Oishi looked like he wanted to say something, but Kikumaru is already next to him and grinning rather evilly, for the bubbly person that he was. "Ehhhh, Momo-chii fought with Ann-chan, nya? I will have to let Kamio know this, nyahahaha!"

Ryoma watches the red-head bouncing off and decides then and there – Kikumaru must not know about his future relationships that involve something more that friendship. Fuji too, for that matter.

He sighs and looks up at the sky again; _I want to play tennis. I should walk to the street courts then… maybe._

"Everyone, be careful, there are rumors about some gangsters walking around the neighborhood lately, so don't walk around alone, ok?" Oishi's last words for the day don't reach Ryoma's ears, for he is already having a tennis match in his head with some unknown opponent.

* * *

><p>Ryoma stopped a few steps away from his apartment doors and stared.<p>

And stared some more.

As far as he understood Akutsu, he didn't like people. Well, Ryoma wasn't quite fond of them too, but just not as much as Akutsu; he also didn't show it as… vividly. So, the question here was – why was Akutsu sitting in front of his apartment again? Only this time he was asleep.

"Hmmm…" Ryoma crouched down in front of the delinquent and placed his chin in the palm of his hand, the said hand supported on his leg. He blinked a couple of times and then sighed, "Akutsu, that's my place."

There wasn't much movement from the other and Ryoma didn't want to touch him; the dangers of having his arm broken were a turn off. He pouted (no one saw him, he could do that now) and stared at the relaxed face of the elder teen. He waited five minutes, then ten, but all that he had achieved was some sort of secret admiration for the 'my piece' delinquent, asleep by his door.

Ryoma had to admit – Akutsu could be considered sexy.

"So there he was! I was looking all over for that child." A woman's voice made Ryoma look up. She was quite young, but that could be deceiving (Ryoma knew from experience), "Oh my, you're the boy that moved in not too long ago, right?"

Ryoma stood up; his eyes darted between the cheery woman and the sleeping teen. He hmm-ed and then pointed at Akutsu, "You're his mom?" he wasn't one to dart around the bush and he hated to use too much words when speaking. It was a bother.

She laughed and held out her hand as a greeting. Her smile was kind and motherly, nothing like Ryoma would have imagined Akutsu's mom to have. "Yes, I'm Jin's mom, Akutsu Yuuki. Pleased to meet you," she studied the name plate by his apartment door, "Echizen-kun."

"Hmm." The boy hummed and took the offered hand, returning the friendly greeting. He glanced back down on Akutsu and tilted his head on the right again (_I'm doing this more that usually,_ Ryoma noted to himself). "Will he wake up? I want to get in."

Yuuki laughed again and lightly poked her son with her leg. "Jin, you're disturbing your friend. Get up and let's go, mom is tired and wants you to carry her bags up to our apartment. Jin!" she shook the delinquent by the shoulder; mother's were remarkable, Ryoma noted to himself again.

He glanced behind Akutsu's mom and noticed the heavy-looking bags of food and other things by the staircase. The low growl that reached his ears was a sign that Akutsu had woken up, so Ryoma stepped away a bit, not really wanting to get in the way of the half-asleep teen. Who knows what he could do in that state?

"Brat," Akutsu called him out after he was done talking to his mom about chores and helping her and getting in the way of others and violence, "Take this and next time, get home fucking faster, I hate waiting." He showed a small piece of paper in Ryoma's hands and stomped away.

"Really, he's such a shy child." Yuuki sighed (_He's a what now? _Ryoma stared wide-eyed at the woman), "Come up for dinner, you look like you haven't eaten anything healthy at all." She smiled and then went after Akutsu, "See you later then."

Ryoma was left alone, in front of his apartment door, wondering about what had just happened and why was Akutsu's cell phone number now in his possession and about a lot of other things that probably held no importance at the moment. He looked at the cloudy blue sky and reached for his keys in the pocket of his pants, "Strange place."

* * *

><p>Akutsu's house was surprisingly normal-looking and his mom's cooking was good. But then again, Ryoma never actually hoped to see something out-of-the-ordinary in Akutsu's house… Well, maybe a little.<p>

"Why did you give me you cell number?" Ryoma asked the elder teen once his mom had disappeared into the kitchen, "Did your mom make you?" it could be possible, but he did realize that not with Akutsu.

Ryoma had sent the silver-haired teen a simple message after he got out of his shower. He thought that it might be just polite to give his in return; plus, he could threaten people with the fact that he was close friends with the short-tempered, violent bully from Yamabuki. Well, they weren't 'good friends' per se, but Akutsu did tolerate him and he _did _give his number out _first._

Right? _RIGHT_?

"Fuck no. I gave it to you 'cause…" the light brown eyes studied the green-haired boy thoroughly, Akutsu's fingers rolling a cigarette between them, "Just 'cause."

Ryoma didn't ask anymore, he was quite sure that Akutsu simply sucked at explaining things, so he left the elder alone. Besides, who cared anyway? "You know that this now makes us friends, right?" he smirked and took one of the bunny-shaped apple pieces from the plate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I… I don't know anymore. *flips table***

**Hubby, I need some stupid talk, **_**where are you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ayingott is merely a weak human, she owns nothing. Dedicated to UekiKosuke because of reasons.**

**Warning: Crappy grammar, mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>You + Me = Couple<strong>

* * *

><p>"Your play was awesome today, Ochibi, nya." Kikumaru's carefree laughter mixed with the chatter of people around them. "That dunk was super good, I couldn't return it at all, mou!" the red-head whined, a playful pout on his lips.<p>

Momo let out a loud laugh too. He had the time after practice free today, since Ann, his girlfriend, had to help out Tachibana with some tennis team related activities. Again. So he was the one that invited his jumpy sempai and the slightly uninterested first-year for their usual burger joint visit (Momo was forced to sponsor Ryoma's meal as an apology for the match yesterday).

"I always play awesomely." Ryoma muttered under his breath and grunted when Momo slung an arm around his neck and shifted some of his weight on the short teen. "You're heavy, Momo-sempai. Get off."

"Now, now. I had to pay for you, my allowance can't keep up with you, it can't." The second-year ruffled the emerald locks, earning another irritated 'stop it, Momo-sempai' from his friend.

Kikumaru jumped on them both, grinning from ear to ear, "Nya, you two, no fair! I want to do be a part of this too!" he latched onto both Momo and Ryoma, squeezing in between the two. "Now that's better." he laughed again, fully content with how they were now.

"Well, I guess we should head home now, it's getting a bit late. And since Ochibi lives further away from here we should go, ne?" Kikumaru sighed; stuffing the last bit of his chips in his mouth, half of the food had fallen out when he was clinging to his two kohais.

"Ahh.. It's ok. I sort of… moved right before high school started." the first-year mumbled. He didn't really want to tell them, but the promises of more free food were hanging in the air.

The two sempais looked at the shorty. "Whaaat? You moved?" Momo stopped walking. His mouth was hanging open, violet eyes wide and staring dumbly at Ryoma. "No fair! I wasn't allowed to move out yet!"

"Ochibi sugoi! I guess people who have lived in foreign countries really are more open about it! But you should have told us sooner, nya!" Kikumaru latched himself on the short teen again, a sneaky glint in his blue eyes, "We can have parties at your place."

"Sempai…" Ryoma sighed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea to tell them. But the free food…

* * *

><p>"We have a little cutie here, Mutsu!" the one whose breath stunk like dead fish ran his dirty fingers over Ryoma's cheek, "Really cute. What's ya' name, little cutie?"<p>

Ryoma glared at the man; he didn't like to be called _cute_, of all things, as well as hearing people talk about using him to _relieve_ themselves. Then again, he was probably just getting some divine punishment for not walking straight home. He just had to head down to the street court, he just _had to_!

"OI! Can't you hear me, ya' little twerp?" the one with the breath of a dead man grabbed Ryoma by the front of his school shirt and brought a little closer to himself, "I'm asking ya' about ya' name. _Talk._"

Ryoma glared even more, "Why should I tell you?" He knows full well that nothing good will come out of this, but a little voice in his head keeps telling him that it will all go just fine. Strange, but Ryoma was never one of the sane ones. "Let go."

"I don't think you realize the situation you are in, boy." This time another man spoke and Ryoma, once he had tilted his head on the right a little and looked at him, felt like he had seen him before. "We are a bunch of gangsters out for revenge and you happen to be a friend of the one we seek. So better be quiet and listen to us."

_Ohhhh! These are those guys. _A few hazy memory fragments flashed before his eyes. But yeah, he was a bit fucked, now that he remembered just who they are. Hell, he even poked them while they were unconscious. _Crap._

"Sorry, but I don't wanna." the fifteen-year-old stuck his tongue out and stepped a bit away from the guy that was towering over him, "Your breath stinks." he snickered at the face that the man made. Surely, it must have been a delicate matter to him.

While the two were still in their little state of shock the teen pulled out his phone and tried to find Akutsu's number. For times like these that monster of a youth was more than useful and _besides_, this was, more or less, his fault. So Ryoma saw nothing wrong in complaining about this to the delinquent. Really, nothing wrong in that.

Also, he just wanted to try and call him. Yeah. Got a problem with that?

"The fuck you think you doing, shitty brat!" the one with the stinky mouth lunged forward, obviously sure that he will catch the kid (But we all know that that is next to impossible, since Ryoma is.. well, Ryoma), "Give it!"

The teen evaded the men, narrowed his eyes a little and dashed away from the two. He listened to the rhythmic beeps that the phone made, at the same time keeping the shouting behind him in check as he quickly maneuvered through the small park. The bag on his back bounced up and down, slowing him down and messing up his rhythm, thus letting the two mafia (he guessed) guys to catch up quite quickly.

"_This better be important, I was __**sleeping**__, you fucking brat._" Akutsu's cranky voice finally cut-off the beeping and gave Ryoma a small ray of hope that he won't be sold to sex slavery just yet. "_What._"

"I'm being chased by two mafia guys and this is your fault. So would you come and deal with it? This is your fault, I repeat." Ryoma panted into the phone and threw a quick glance behind, cringing when he saw the faces of the two closer that he would have liked.

He could hear some strange thumps and bumps from Akutsu's end; Ryoma guessed the other was already on his way to make sure that his ass stays pure a little longer. "_Goddamn it! Who let that shit here..!_ _Where are you?_"

Akutsu, for his part, was very cooperative this time, Ryoma noted to himself, which was quite surprising, especially knowing his personality.

"I'm running back to my apartment through that small street where the big cat house is, the one that smells funny. But they are gaining on me." He made quite the sharp turn, barely keeping himself steady but holding onto the fence corner for support, thus bruising his palm quite painfully, "Tch!"

He swayed, the tennis bag hitting his already weak balance off and made him stumble on the left. Ryoma fell forward, his body landing on the ground heavily. The teen tch-ed to himself again, trying to make the world to stop spinning and the blur to disappear. He could feel something warm sliding down the side of his head, the side that he had hit against the street, and the splitting headache almost made him empty his stomach.

"…_ey! B…kay?_" Ryoma groaned and tried to catch what Akutsu was yelling through the phone, but his head felt so heavy and the dead fish stunk was just horrid, "_The fuck is going on there! You fucking brat, answer me! Damn it!_"

"Now, now… We wouldn't want to worry your friend, now would we?" The man, that smelt better than the one that was towering over Ryoma again, picked up Ryoma's phone and shut it, silencing Akutsu's yells. "See, that is why we told you to just quietly come with us. Young ones these days, really... Tomo!" he snapped his fingers.

Stinky Breath picked Ryoma up (the youth tried to resists, but concussions weren't the best helpers in these things) and made a face of disgust (If Ryoma could, he would rolls his eyes now, he was the one who wanted to hurl). "What should we do now, Mutsu, he's out cold."

_Actually, I'm not. I simply closed my eyes for a sec, baka. _Ryoma rolled his eyes mentally, but decided to be unconscious for a while longer. Maybe this would help in some way.

"Just take him with us. He will make a good hostage for now. Akutsu will surely fall for this." Mutsu sighed, clearly faking exhaustion, and reached for his own phone, "I'll just let the other know."

"Like shit you will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ummm… *awkward silence* **

***quietly, yet swiftly, leaves***


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ayingott is merely a weak human, she owns nothing. Dedicated to UekiKosuke because of reasons.**

**Warning: Crappy grammar, mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>You + Me = Couple<strong>

* * *

><p>The wannabe yakuza Mutsu turned around, his eyes narrowing at the panting youth standing not too far away. Akutsu was breathing hard, all sweaty and glaring with ice cold eyes at the two, especially the one that was holding Ryoma.<p>

He had (obviously) ran here as fast as he could, still clutching the cell phone in his hand.

"Oh, there you are!" Mutsu snickered, but nevertheless stepped back a little, standing a tad bit closer to his larger friend. "We were about to inform you, since then all _this_," he waved in Ryoma's direction, "would lose all meaning. But still, don't do anything rash now, who knows what might happen to this cutie here? Neh?"

Akutsu's eyes narrowed slightly, his gaze traveled from the blood on the ground to the seemingly unconscious boy in the large man's arms and the bloody bruise on Ryoma's head. He then stuffed his phone in the pocket of his pants and tch-ed.

Mutsu growled low in his throat and pointed at Ryoma, "Didn't you hear me punk? I will make Kaburagi hurt that shitty brat even more if you won't listen to me? Are you _deaf_?" he raised his voice, but wasn't really yelling yet.

Kaburagi glanced around to make sure that no one was around and they were safe to do whatever they wished. "Don't yell Mutsu, someone might come." He said nervously.

"Shut up and do what I'll tell you!" Mutsu hissed back.

Akutsu didn't say a word, his face stayed expressionless but his eyes were telling a whole another story. He accessed the situation carefully, not letting the thinner guy out of his sight (especially the knife hanging from the man's belt) and trying to think up a way to get Ryoma back without harming the brat even more.

The one who was holding Ryoma looked a bit indecisive, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, his eyes shifting from Akutsu to Mutsu and then around him. _It shouldn't be too hard_, Akutsu thought to himself, _but the guy with the knife might be troublesome. If only the shitty brat would be… Ohh, he is._

Ryoma had opened one eye a little bit. So that meant that the kid could do something too. A smirk started to play on Akutsu's lips and he let out a small, quiet laugh, "Listen here fuckers. I will make sure that the goddamn hospital becomes your second home. And that flimsily knife won't do a shit for you."

"The hell are you yapping about? _We_ have the hostage, _we_ have a bloody weapon," at this point Mutsu pulled his knife out (and it wasn't that dangerous-looking), "so _we_ make the fucking rules here!"

Akutsu bent his knees a little, whatever that the wannabe gangster was saying flew past his ears, and braced his muscles for a fast dash forward. He exchanged a quick look with Ryoma and then dashed forward. Mutsu didn't really have time to react before Akutsu's fist connected with his jaw from below. The crack followed after that punch sounded awful and Akutsu was pretty sure that something was broken. And it wasn't _his_ hand.

Excellent.

Ryoma had seen that look in Akutsu's eyes and the moment the delinquent dashed forward he jabbed the guy with the smelly breath in the stomach with his elbow. Kaburagi made this strange dying animal sound and lost his already pathetic balance. He fell backwards and landed on his ass, Ryoma still on top of him. At the same time another thud somewhere next to him told about Akutsu taking care of the other guy.

Ryoma got up as quickly as he could (the world was still blurry and swayed around him though) without falling back down. He shakily stood up but his arm was grabbed and Kaburagi pulled him back down. Luckily he didn't quite manage to do that since a foot connected with his flabby arm and another crack followed soon after.

"Like hell, fatso." Akutsu growled and pulled Ryoma to himself. "Move somewhere else and stay there." He simply ordered and then pushed Ryoma away from himself and the two men.

"Do this, do that… The hell am I – a dog or something?" Ryoma quietly muttered under his breath but still slowly walked away, swaying with each step.

Akutsu spit on the ground and then kicked Kaburagi in the side. The man passed out immediately so Akutsu turned to the other one, who was coughing a lot and spitting out blood. He narrowed his eyes slightly and scratched his head.

Mutsu turned to glare at him with wide eyes, but whatever he had wanted to say had turned into incomprehensible sounds and various swear words. He fondled around for his knife, not letting his eyes turn away from Akutsu. Akutsu, on the other hand, simply walked up to him and crouched down, so that their eyes would be on the same level.

He grabbed Mutsu by his hair and brought his face a tad bit closer to his own, making sure that the gangster can't turn his head away. "Now listen up and listen good, cause I ain't gonna repeat myself. Do something to that shitty brat again and next time I will make sure you can eat only though a straw. If you're lucky."

He stood up, still holding onto Mutsu's hair and then slammed his head against his knee. The guy was knocked out instantly. Akutsu stood there, surveyed his surroundings and then tch'ed. First he grabbed the tennis bag that was lying forgotten further ahead and then gave a small kick to the larger of the two when he walked past him. He then hurriedly got to Ryoma's side.

"You still here?" he asked the sitting kid.

Ryoma groaned and tried to glare at the older teen, but it came out as a weak, pleading look. "No, I'm half-way to the happy la-la land."

The silver-haired teen sighed and got the bleeding brat on his feet and helped him to stand sort of straight, "I'll get you to my mom. Hospitals are too much of a hassle." He shouldered the tennis bag and then grabbed Ryoma behind his knees and lifted him up in the princess-style.

"Bastard." Ryoma managed to mumble before he finally allowed the tiredness to take over.

The delinquent looked down on the sleeping beauty (he was sure that Ryoma would _really_ mind if he were to call him that out loud) in his arms and furrowed his brows in thought. _Why am I even doing this?_

* * *

><p>He smelled curry.<p>

He smelled the tasty smell of curry.

Bu alas, his head felt so heavy and dull and fuzzy that he didn't think he had the strength to even open his eyes now. He could hear someone shuffling around somewhere... wherever he was. There was a soft tune of some oldies song fluttering though the air and for some reason he found it really familiar.

Ryoma groaned and forced his eyes to open. It took the strength and will of a true man to do so, but he did it. So now… where was he? The ceiling looked all but familiar and the walls were as well known to him as the true intentions of Fuji's familiarity.

_Where the hell am I? _he tried to move his head and look around some more, but decided not to. It already seemed like someone was trying to crack his forehead open as it was. _Stupid, idiotic sonofa- Bandages? Ehhhh?_

He gently touched his bandaged forehead. No way… Akutsu?

"My mom's a nurse, she did it. So don't even think about it." The already familiar grumpy voice of his not-so-very-friendly neighbor pulled him out of those strange thoughts Ryoma was having, "And just for your information, _not even over my dead body._"

"I see." Ryoma sighed and slowly, very, very slowly sat up. He waited for the world to stop spinning and then decided that talking was ok now, his lunch was safe, "So I'm at your place?"

A grunt was all he got and Ryoma decided to take that as a 'yes'.

He glanced at his companion and then around the stingy decorated room – this certainly looked like the dwelling of one constantly displeased Akutsu Jin. He wasn't sure exactly _why_ Akutsu was staring at him the way he did while examined the small room, but he was sure as hell that he didn't like it.

"Tell me brat, what the fuck were you doing wherever they caught you?" Akutsu finally asked, hands crossed in front of him and eyes bore into Ryoma's profile. "And just how much of an idiot you have to be to not run away the second they approach you?"

Ryoma pouted (Yes, he pouted and he wasn't afraid to say it. He was injured, it was allowed for him to do so.) and looked down on the unfamiliar clothes he was wearing, _what? _"Shut up. I just wanted to play some street tennis before going home. And Momo-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai had left already."

"Idiot." The sliver-haired teen leaned against the wall. "And those are _my _clothes, so stop doing that."

A smirk crawled on the short male's lips and he allowed the shirt to flutter down, covering his stomach again. "Do what?" he innocently asked, his headache forgotten. "Mada, mada. Seriously." A whisper soon followed.

"Jin, the curry is done, so if Echizen-kun is up bring him here." Yuuki's cheerful voice came from somewhere inside the apartment and then the clattering of dishes soon followed.

Akutsu looked mildly irritated for a second, but then his usual poker face was back in its place and he shifted his whole weight on his own two feet again. He stood there for a little while (_I'm hungry,_ Ryoma though, pointedly looking at the other) before turning to leave the room.

"I guess I'll teach you how to fight, but only since you're such a weakling. Mom's calling for you." He said before disappearing.

Ryoma sat there, in Akutsu's bed, mouth slightly open and eyes wide. "Is he a tsundere?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Exams are done, I'm still alive and everything is awesome! I'm currently working on 'Pieces of My Memory' and a sudden-inspiration oneshot, so I guess there will be updates soon? Yeah, probably. **

**That is all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Even the plot idea is Uki's, I am merely the person that is writing in her request. Yaay.**

**Warning: Crap grammar, mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>You + Me = Couple<strong>

* * *

><p>Luckily for Ryoma none of his sempais knew where he lived, yet. Akutsu's mom had ordered (nicely) him to stay home for a few days and avoid straining activities, such as tennis (or sports in general) and just relax. Like that was easy.<p>

So Ryoma sent his teacher a message, saying that he won't be coming to school for the rest of the week, three days to be exact. He guessed that his homeroom teacher had already told that to his classmates, thus letting Horio know. And if Horio knew then the whole tennis club (as well as the whole school, probably) knew that Ryoma had been in some sort of accident and won't be coming to school for a while. And, once again, knowing Horio, he would surely add something of his own to spice up the whole thing.

The first call the teen got around 4pm, just around the time that the tennis practice should start. Luckily it was just Oishi-sempai calling.

"_Oh, Echizen, how are you doing? I heard from Horio that you had an accident and I was worried that something really serious might have happened to you._" The third-year sounded relieved and worried at the same time. Only Oishi-sempai could do that.

Ryoma sat up in his bed and scratched his head, "Ahh…" he probably shouldn't tell that he was almost abducted by a couple of low-rank mafia guys because of Akutsu. And he also should keep that fact that Akutsu was his neighbor. Yeah. "No, I just slipped and hit my head; nothing to worry about sempai. It's nothing serious."

"_Oh thank God. I, we were worried about you. And Eiji said that you live alone now…_" Oishi's voice faded out, as if he wasn't sure what to say next.

Ryoma glared at nothing. It was a bad idea to tell that particular information to Kikumaru.

"Don't worry sempai, I am _just fine_. Nothing to worry about." The high-school student surpassed a sigh. He knew that his sempai was worried, but this wasn't anything _that_ serious. The promised fighting lessons, given by none other than Akutsu though…

There was a relieved sigh on the other end and a few yells echoed from somewhere near Oishi, probably some of the first years were running around making a racket while Tezuka isn't there yet. He heard Oishi yell something about stopping and being careful before focusing on his kouhai again. "_Well, since you are fine I will not have to worry anymore. Sleep and take care of yourself Echizen. If you need anything - just call._"

With a sigh Ryoma hung-up and tossed the small device on his pillow. Bothersome.

_I should probably eat something. _He lazily thought to himself and yawned. That had been a good sleep, yep. But now he was hungry and the only food he had were a few instant ramens and something that used to be food, or so he hoped. _So I have to go out to get something to eat… Annoying._

The teen mumbled a couple of curses under his breath and started to look for some decent clothes to wear for going out. This was yet another hot day, so he didn't really want to leave his air conditioned heaven, but alas – food. He should probably make something himself, not just live off instant food. Ryoma _could _cook (contrary to what others thought) and he cooked really good, he just didn't _want to_ cook.

He wore a simple t-shirt with a lame text message printed on it and black shorts, his trusty old cap on his head (as well as to somewhat hide the bandages). The boy stepped out of his apartment, tch-ed, locked the door and climbed down the stairs. He made his way to and from the 24-7 store, coming back with the ingredients necessary for a simple meal for one stuffed in the plastic bag he was holding. After seeing what the store offered Ryoma decided on some salad and pasta with cheese. He also bought some extra ponta cans (there can never be too much ponta).

Just as Ryoma rounded the corner and managed to spot his apartment house in the not-so-far distance he was grabbed by his hand and pulled back behind that corner, a hand covering his mouth during the process of pulling him back. The teen was ready to attack, but then he heard Akutsu's voice near his ear, warm breath caressing his skin.

"Shut it and stay put." The delinquent issued an order that had no option of 'no'. It poked Ryoma the wrong way, but he chose to keep his mouth shut, for now.

He waited for approximately ten seconds (give or take, Ryoma's sense of time was questionable) and then removed Akutsu's hand from his mouth. "What is going on?"

The elder teen looked down on Ryoma (the latter made a pout that wasn't actually a pout. Because he didn't pout. Ever.) and sighed, sounding like a very tired mom that has to explain something for her child for the tenth time. "Shut it and stay put."

Ryoma opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. Instead, he jabbed Akutsu in the side with his elbow and, using the other's pained state, slipped out of his hold and out on the main street, quickly walking to the apartment building. Whatever the reason Akutsu had for hiding had nothing to do with Ryoma, obviously. Besides, he saw no one around, the street was pretty much empty, except for the cat that was bathing in the warm sunlight.

The cat-eyed boy had already placed one of his feet on the first step of the stairs when he heard his name being called out. Turning around he saw Akutsu's mom walking his way. She was smiling brightly, although, she was a bit out of breath.

She said her hellos and then asked: "Ryoma-kun, have you seen my boy? I have to go to another meeting with the principal and this time I have to bring Jin with me. He hasn't returned home since going out this morning." She sighed.

"Ahh…" now Ryoma understood, "I just saw him a second ago, but I don't know where he went." It was the truth, really. Akutsu might as well be hiding behind that corner, or he had already managed to run off somewhere.

"Is that so?" Yuuki's face lost its sunny smile for a second, but then it showed up again a second later, "Thank you, Ryoma-kun. I'll just go alone then." She said her goodbyes and turned to leave, still looking around in case Akutsu suddenly shows up.

Ryoma stood by the staircase until he could no longer see Yuuki and then resumed his walk to his apartment. "Shouldn't you go with your mom?" he didn't really care about the inside problems on the Akutsu family, but Akutsu's mom was feeding him from time to time, so he owed her.

"Fuck off. That old fart will only talk crap about me. Why should I care?" came the grumpy answer from behind Ryoma. Akutsu walked right behind the brat, the air around him smelling like cigarette smoke.

Ryoma chose not to comment, merely continued his way to his place, thinking about the half-assedly made food that he will soon have the pleasure to eat. Living alone could be a pain, but he didn't have to clean up and could walk around in only his underwear, so the pluses outnumbered the minuses. And he sometimes got food from the neighbors (just Akutsu's mom, actually).

"What do you do on Saturday?" Akutsu suddenly asked the younger, stopping and glaring at the brat's back, cigarette between his fingers.

Ryoma thought about it (or pretended to) and then hummed, turning slightly to look at the silver-haired delinquent. "Nothing. Why?" he had a general idea why Akutsu was suddenly interested about his life, but he chose not to say it. Let the so-called king of delinquents feel as awkward as possible (Ryoma even did his evil laugh inside his head).

"Tch." The brown-eyed teen took a breath of his cigarette and let out a whirl of white smoke, not looking away from the younger one, "First lesson." He barked and then quickly ascended to the next floor.

Ryoma was a bit dumbstruck. Wasn't all that talk about "teaching him how to fight" just a, you know, momentary idea that should soon be lost in the universe that is the human memory? Not to mention the fact that Akutsu doing _anything _for _anyone _was as rare as, for example, living dinosaurs or unicorns.

_So he was serious about that? _Ryoma tilted his head on the right side a little, _Well.. I guess it's fine. As long as he doesn't come too early._

The teen rolled his eyes and got out his key – conditioned heaven that is his apartment was waiting for him already. And one must not make air-conditioned heavens wait, mainly for his own good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All the flirting will happen in the next chapter; aren't I nice? But this is turning out to be cuter than I expected it to be. Uki, I hope you're happy about this.**

**Ayingott out.**


End file.
